Dragon Bomb 2
Dragon Bomb 2 is the sequel to Dragon Bomb and does not host to very few to no humor. It will cotain mostly fights and/or death scenes. Frieza punched Cooler. Cooler chocked Frieza. King Cold walked in and pulled them a part and smashed their heads together knocking them out. The End Cell is fighting against Cooler in hell. Cell blasts Cooler into a side of a mountain. Cooler counters with a barage of ki attacks. Cell and Cooler enter a stand off of their ki attacks. Soon Cell begins to loose and is blasted far off into the distance with his body being blone up. "Woops. No more body for Cell."said Cooler laughing. The End Vegeta laid on the ground dying laughing at all his enemies that were waiting for him to die. "Your all pathetic. You have armies fight your battles. If you would hav takin me on on at a time i would have won."said Vegeta dying. One by one they started blasting him with beams killing him faster while he laid on the ground dying slowly. "Is that all you got?"he said about to die when Gohan showed up with a senzu bean."Now let's try this again."as his enemies took off running. He just blasted them all with the help of Gohan. The End Broly and Kid Buu were blasting and hitting each other. Broly took a swing at Buu, but he just dogded it. Buu teleported behind Broly and smashed him into the ground. Broly stood up only to be smashed into the ground again. Buu grabbed him and started to swing him around and around until he let him go and he went through a mountain. Broly was ferious and charged at Buu who just dogded his attack and jumped on him and bit him. "How are you so fast?!"asked Broly screaming. "Because I am Kid Buu no force is stronger then me."Buu replied. "Then why are you in Hell?"asked Broly. "Don't mook me!"screamed Buu charging at Broly. Broly blasted him with everthing he had. Making Buu regenerate. "I win."said Broly walking away. The End Tein was fighting Olibu in the Otherworld Tournament. Tein was preparing to blast a Tri-Beam when Olibu punched him into the sky. Soon Olibu and Tein were locked. They struggled to push the other out side of the ring. When Tein managed to get away he fired a Tri-Beam at Olibu sending him out side of the ring. "It isn't over yet."said Olibu. Everyone turned to look at Olibu to see him flying right above the ground. Tein prepared to fire a Tri-Beam, but was grabbed by Olibu and thrown into the ground outside of the ring. The End Kid Buu was having a rampage in hell because he was out of candy. he blasted several Ogres killing them and making them go to King Yemma's office. Soon he ended up blasting where the sadow Dragon were being held freeing them. They all took off for Buu to ask a question. "Buu, do you think you could tear a whole through Hell and Earh?"asked Syn Shenron. "Ya!"said Buu charging a Planet Burst. Buu blew a whole chuck of Hell out of existence. There was no whole. "Ha! You are week and cannot hurt a singal thing."said Haze Shenron mocking him. Buu was angered by that comment and turned him into chocolate and ate him. This made all the Shadow Dragons charge at Buu. To Be Continued... Naruto and Goku were in a tournament and they ended up getting there closed mixed. "Hey! You, wait!"said Naruto. "Who me?"asked Goku. "Yes, you."replied Naruto."Give me my close back." "No. I think I'll keep them."said Goku. "Then I'll fight you for them."said Naruto. "Okay."said Goku. Naruto took a stance that Goku thought was funny."Ninja's are funny." "How dare you make fun of ninjas!"screamed Naruto and he tackled Goku to the ground and started to hit him to no effect. "Is that all you got?"said Goku taking a singal punch at Naruto knocking him out cold."I guess I win." Goku just walk away. The End Frieza is fighting on the Grand Kai's Planet, as he was planning on getting a lesson from the Grand Kai himself. He was facing off against Okibu who was actually a match for him even though he is Human. As Olibu begins to power up Frieza prepares to enter his 100% form. Olibu charges at Frieza and starts to hit him to no avail. Frieza enters his max power form and easily dominates Olibu and says they can have a rematch when he get stronger. The End Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. were fighting it out in the finals at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku hit Vegeta. Vegeta charged at Goku and Goku charged at him. They were in a struggle and were trying to force the other outside of the ring. "You're finished."said Vegeta Jr.. "No you are."said Goku Jr. grabbing his arms and tossing him out of the ring. The End Goku Jr. was fighting against Super 17 who had somehow escaped Hell again. Goku was being tossed around by the huge android. Finaly after five hours of being beat up Goku saw his opportunity and he took it. He was told by his grandma that Goku used the Dragon Fist to defeat the android so that's what he was going to do. Goku Jr. got up one last time he used all his energy and used Dragon Fist on the Android and then he blew it up. The End Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover